


Fluffy the Sea Otter

by Skyllion



Category: Webkinz (Toys)
Genre: Based on my Webkinz, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyllion/pseuds/Skyllion
Summary: It's just a poem about my first Webkinz I ever got, Fluffy the Sea Otter.  I wrote it a year ago for my poetry class.
Kudos: 5





	Fluffy the Sea Otter

Her caramel whiskers tangle,  
turning into fraying spider webs,  
but she still stands strong this whole time.

Her pelt of velvety chocolate cake  
comforts me when nothing goes right  
and the anxiety won’t leave me alone.

Her shiny black eyes twinkle  
mischievously, holding the secrets  
I’ve whispered into her tiny coffee bean ears.

Her squished cotton makes her less full  
than the first time I held her,  
but she’s still the huggiest thing I’ve ever known. 

She’s made of surprise trips to Disneyland, days spent  
at home when the snow is too heavy, bites of chocolate  
after lunch, and sidewalk pennies found between cracks.

We’re both storytellers,  
she the actress, and  
I the scriptwriter.

And together, we can  
escape reality  
for just a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna connect with me, feel free to follow my Tumblr at https://yorfriendlyneighborhooddumbass.tumblr.com/ I also have a Webkinz themed sideblog at https://sky-kinz.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to leave any constructive critique you have! I wrote this a year ago so it is kind of old but I'm still proud of it and love it.


End file.
